Don't leave me
by xxxLadyLindixxx
Summary: This is about what happens when the Pevensies return fom Narnia. Set after Prince Caspian. This is a Suspian, with a touch of Ramandu's daughters jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of it's Characters or any of the wonderful people who are involved with the making of the movies. I only own the characters that I make up. DO NOT RIP OFF MY CHARACTERS. **

It was only a few days after they returned that tragedy struck the 4 Pevensie children. After returning for the second time from Narnia, the Pevensie children were shocked to find that their father just before he had been released from service had been shot. More unfortunatly only a few hours after hearing the knews the Pevensies soft spoken mum Helen had been hit by a car. This did not kill Helen but it did put her into an coma that made her unable to ever wake up in other words, she turned into a vegatable. The few weeks that followed were a blur to the Pevensies. Eventually it was decided that the children would have to take care of themselves. There was one thing however that was going to make this diffiicult, one of the children was hidingsomething from the others something that she could never reveal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of the Characters, or any of the people who are involved with making the movie.**

**Belinda: You own me!**

**Lady Lindi: Oi go back to chapter 3**

**Belinda: Fine!**

She is lying down in bed "I'm doing this way more than is healthy." thought Susan. But she had felt so tired lately she figured it was okay. "Why am I so tired?" She thought "Why do I always seem to be tired even after I have slept for hours?"

It had been 3 weeks since she had left Narnia, "Maybe it's Jetlag, or some disease I picked up from Narnia. Whatever it is I'm not going to school today." Then Lucy came in.

"Su? I thought I heard voices."

"That was just me talking to myself."

"Okay, that's the first sign of madness you know."

"Actually the First sign of madness is sprinkling toenail clippings on your breafast, talking to yourself is only the second."

Both girls started to giggle, then Lucy asked "Why aren't you dressed for school?"

"Feel sick."

"Again, can you at least go to the doctor please."

"Well I'm not sure........"

"Please!" There was nothing but deep concern for Susan in Lucy's voice.

"Fine."

A few minutes after Peter, Edmund and Lucy had left, Susan left for the doctor. She hesitated leaving home because she was frightened.

The scariest part for Susan was walking on the way there. She couldn't help but notice on her way there a mother and child. She wished she could have that again. Not having to worry about things that her mother had worried about for her seemed to be Susans only dream right now.

She reached the doctors and she opened the door. Susan was glad because there were many people in already in the waiting room and she would have hated to be alone. She walked to the receptionist (who was a lovely old person who actually cared about people and not her nails) and asked if she could make an appointment with the doctor today. She could but she would have to wait for 3 hours. Susan went to the only free chair and waited.

**If you don't know what is wrong with her I am extremelly disapointed with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hearby sollemly swear that I own none of the characters or any one that is involved in the making of the movie.**

**Caspian XI: Except me and Belinda who is now officialy sulking**

**Belinda: Am not!**

**Caspian XI: Are too!**

**Lady Lindi: SHUT UP!**

**Belinda and Caspian XI: Sorry.**

Susan had come home from the doctors and was crying she now knew what was wrong with her. In her eyes she had done something really bad except she knew she hadn't done anything and that made it worse. She still had two hours till her siblings came home and in that time she had to fix two problems. One she had to fix up her red puffy eyes and Two she had to make a really hard decision. What was she going to do.

Even though the Pevensies had not returned to Narnia the voyage of the _Dawn Treader _had gone without a hitch and Caspian had married Ramundu's Daughter.

Susan had stopped crying and her eyes had gone down and now all she had was to make a decision; would she keep it? How could she not? How would this affect her? and how much gosssip would there be? In that split moment she realised something that even though it wasn't even more than two inches long she loved her baby and then she knew she had to keep it even if it did ruin her life. Now she had to deal with Peter, and convince him not to kill Aslan and to a lesser extent Caspian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Narnia except.....**

**Belinda: ME**

**Caspian XI:and Me**

3 months had passed in England but only a few seconds had passed in Narnia. It was officially the summer holidays in England but Susan was starting to show, she was going to have to tell her siblings. Lucy first. Susan starteed looking for Lucy and soon she found her. "Hi Lu!"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk please."

"Sure!"

"Lucy I have a problem, you see I'm...." At that point Susan started to cry.

"What? Please tell me Su, it'll make everything better I'm sure."

"I'm.........pregnant."

Lucy did not look at Susan the way Susan wanted to be looked at. Susan wanted to be looked at with sympathy and with love. Instead she was being looked at with disgust. "Who?" Lucy's voice was shaking. Susan remained silent. "Who, please tell me."

"The problem is that I don't know, because there has been no-one."

"Then how do you know your pregnant."

"Doctor."

"Then why don't you get rid of it?"

"Because it is the only thing that I will ever be able to have as my own, not to share."

"Well, I support you and your decision. Am I the first to know?"

"Yes."

"So I can't tell anyone?"

"Well not until I have told Edmund and Peter."

"Who are you telling next Edmund or Peter?"

"Edmund."

"Let me guess because Peter is the scariest and will destroy the house?"

"That and because I am going to have to be the most confident when he learns, that is also because I would like to have you and Edmund beside me when I tell him."

"Still are you sure you don't who it is?"

"Well I supose Aslan might have been able to cause something to happen, you know he came back to life and he awoke the tree's. He also made the river god destroy Lord What's his name you know. So maybe he caused me to become pregnant, and when you think about it the doctor told me I was three months and a bit when I went to the doctors."

"That's the same time that we left Narnia!"

"Exactly."

"Anyway we'll know when you have it."

"I hope it looks like Caspian." Susan's voice was just above a whisper.

"I know you miss him but you have to try to move on." Susan looked horified "I don't mean forget I mean go on with living and remembering. Remember the good times but don't try to relive them, Don't forget him, but you know try to live properly."

"I didn't understand a word of it but it made me feel better, thanks Lu!"

"Now to finish what you started!" said Lucy like a knight "And to hope the house is still standing by the end of it!"

A few days later when she was alone with Edmund, Susan confronted him. Edmund was in a very good mood, which Susan took as a good sign. Edmund's response was the complete opposite of Lucy's Instead of being supportive Susan he was disgusted.

"What do you mean your pregnant your, only sixteen!"

"Well sorry, I had no control over the matter and didn't know that I was pregnant until only a few months ago!"

"Only a few MONTHS! You didn't tell me!Who is he!"

"I don't know!"

"What you mean there's been more than one!"

"No I mean that there hasn't been any!"

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Well your going to have to discuss that with Aslan!"

There was a sudden silence in the room, even when he was in his worst mood Edmund would shut up at the mention of Aslan's name, Susan felt almost guilty for using Aslan's name, almost but not quite.

"Well I suppose you have already told Lucy. Now you have only got to tell Peter.

**Ha now you have to wait to see what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of it's characters.**

**Belinda: If you don't know who I am or who...........**

**Caspian XI: I am, we are very disappointed in you and think that you should read Agatha Cristie!**

Peter was annoyed. Being annoyed was his way of showing has frustration at having to take responsibility. He was annoyed at everything, but there were two things that had annoyed him more than anything, One: His parents had always been there, now they weren't. Two: His siblings were hiding something from him and he was tired of it. He was also sad but no one could see that, he wanted his mother to wake up and come home from the hospital. He knew that his father couldn't come back from the dead but he could hope. Eventually he could take it no longer and he called a family meeting.

"WellIknowyouhavebeenkeepingasecretfrommeandIwanttoknowwhatitis!" it all came out in a rush.

"Peter take a deep breath and tell me what you are talking about." Lucy exclaimed

"I know that you are hiding something from me so please tell me what it is!"this time it made sense.

"Should I?" Susan was shaking, it was just slightly but not much. Peter noticed it though.

"What have you done." Peter thundered.

"Peter I'm pregnant and before you explode you have to listen to me. There is nobody that you are going to be able to kill." Peter took no notice

"Who is he?"

"Nobody, or if it is someone it is not someone of this world"

"Caspian." A look of fear came over Susan's face "I'm going to kill him"

"Peter, please don't. I beg you please don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do kill him I will kill you trust me I will."

"I really hate your ideas sometimes."

"Peter think about it this way," Lucy had finally found her voice "Your going to be an uncle!"

Later that evening when Lucy and Edmund were asleep, Susan and Peter had a little discussion downstairs,

"Peter you are so not stopping me from having this baby, end of discussion!"

"Susan you are not having this baby, end of story."

"Peter it is my baby and I am having it, whether you like it or not!"

"Both of you stop arguing and listen to me!" thundered a new voice.

"Aslan?"

"Yes it's me, but if you continue to argue I will leave!" there was an immediate silence, "Susan became pregnant because if she had not she would have been unable to live properly. She would have only ate enough to sustain life and would have wasted away. It is my will that Susan will be able to be happy and be able to thrive, this baby is allowing her to fulfill her full potential."

"So I'm having the baby?"

"Yes. You will have twins, a girl and a boy."

"Thank you."

"You made my sister pregnant! How does that work out?" Peter had a face like thunder.

"Son of Adam, would you have liked to see your sister waste away before your eyes?

"No but..."

"Would you like to see a mere shadow of what you have seen to become your sisters future?" Aslan interrupted "If not be glad that I have given your sister this chance."

"Aslan, thank you for giving me the babies."

"But your only sixteen!"

"I would not have lived to twenty if I did not have this chance, Peter don't try to take it away......... unless you want me to die."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.**

**Belinda: Please tell me you know who I am.**

Susan had just passed 6 months and was the happiest anyone had ever seen her. You could tell that she was pregnant now. Even though she couldn't do much she was always trying to help her siblings, except for Peter. He was always fuming and grumbling, Susan was worried about him, he was always in his room. But even a fuming Peter couldn't dampen her spirits. Of course there was a downside to all this such as the morning sickness but compared to the happiness the children were giving her she wasn't worried.

In Narnia things weren't going so well. The land was peaceful and there was no wars, but Caspian and Ramandu's daughter, well they just didn't seem to get along. They had even had a baby together but they still hadn't been able to fall in love. Aslan had to intervene. He had called to Caspian and Ramandu's daughter when they were asleep. The conversation was brief and simple.

"Son of Adam, Daughter of the sky. You are cold towards each other. You will destroy Narnia if this continues."

"How? We had Rillan together and that didn't work. What are we supposed to do?" Radula was desperate "What are we supposed to do."

"You can not do anything daughter of sky. I'm sorry." Caspian was silent through it all. He was so sorry for doing it to Radula. But when he had first seen her it had felt so right, it had been love, but now it wasn't. He had only ever been truly in love with one girl Susan, the gentle one the beautiful one. The one he was still in love with. Susan was the one that he imagined having by his side. Susan was the one who he wanted to go into war for, it was still Susan that he loved.

"Radula I'm sorry it used to feel right but now it doesn't." Caspian felt so sour "I can return you to your father if you wish."

"No I don't wish. You are a liar and you have broken some of the most sacred vows ever. I shall remain so long as I live but only because Narnia is my home and only because of Rillian. You are a thorn that has pierced my heart and for that I hope you are never happy." There was no response to that harsh remark and Caspian had to turn away to conceal the tears that were running down his face.

Then they woke up.

**Authors note: Okay I'm sorry to cut this short. I had to come up with a name for Ramandu's daughter and I thought that Radula was a good name. It has also come to my attention that my writing is not long enough when is turns up on Fan fiction I'm like really sorry.**

**The authors note(excluding this line) should be 3 lines.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I make up.**

It really hurt and she wasn't sure if she could survive. Then the pain ended and the crying started. Susan pushed herself up onto her elbows and then asked "Are they alright?"

"Yes. But you should stay in with us Miss Pevensie. Having twins and at your age too is extremely straining for you." The doctor didn't realize that Susan was a warrior and had fought in battles that were much more straining than having children. It did hurt a lot, but no more than being wrenched onto a horse after nearly being stabbed.

"Can I please hold them?"

The doctor was hesitant "Are you sure? Maybe you should rest before holding them, think of the strain."

"Give me my children, now." This was so irritable for Susan, when she had been queen of Narnia no-one would have questioned her authority. A few seconds later the doctor handed her the twins. Her daughter looked nearly exactly the same as Caspian except for her face shape, she had her mothers high cheekbones and even though she was only a few seconds old, Susan could tell that her daughter was going to be beautiful. Her son looked like his mother except for his mouth. His mouth was the same shape of his father's. She imagined trying to make him smile in the exact same way that she had tried to make his father. They were her beautiful children, then the doctor took them out of her arms.

"Sleep. Now."

Susan was about to punch the doctor when Lucy scurried in.

"Su can I hold them please pretty please?" Susan nodded "She looks just like Casp......."

Lucy had stopped because the doctor was listening eagerly.

"Who may I ask does she look like."

"Exactly you mayn't ask." After giving Susan back the twins she continued. "She is beautiful, and he looks just like you."

"Thank you Lu. Where is Peter" In the lobby having a silent fume and trying to figure out exactly how to murder Caspian."

"Ah so she looks like Caspian." The extremely annoying doctor had been listening.

"Yes for a matter of fact she does now get your nose out of our business or I will remove it forcibly"

"Well....humph." The doctor had no reply for that.

"What are you calling them?"

"My daughter is now called Belinda and my son is Caspian the 11th"

"What does Belinda mean."

"Beauty."

"Is Edmund coming in?"

"I'll just get him."

In that moment Susan stared at her children. She wanted to do nothing but stare at her children which unfortunately she was not able to do. The reason for this was Edmund, Peter and Lucy. For the first time in months peter was without anger. He was just happy to stare at his niece and nephew. "This doesn't change anything I'm still angry with him. But I'm not angry with them. They are innocent."

"I'm glad."

The Susan went into a dreamless sleep.

**Now you Know**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't leave me chapter 8

It was a cold night in both Narnia and england the wind was high and it was on this night that Aslan chose to send High queen Susan to Narnia. Susan was holding Belinda and Caspian in her arms. She walked to the wardrobe, remembering what it had been like when she had first stepped into Narnia.

"There had been no pesky telmarine that had made me fall in love." Susan had said to her children.

Belinda smiled. Caspian gurgled. Once again Susan thought of what had been a perfect life. The dresses, the ball gowns when she had left Narnia for the first time she had been happy, she had lived a full life there. But when she had left again it was horrible.

"Mimo!" Belinda yelled, she could talk kind of and often she would argue with one of the Pevensie siblings. Right now she needed to have some attention.

There was a rumble in the background, Susan turned around. Aslan was standing in front of her.

"Your children are very sweet Susan. They are like newborn lion cubs." He was very affectionate

"Thanks."

"Would you like to go to Narnia, High Queen Susan?"

"Yes!"

"I will take you to Cair Paraval."

"Thank you!"

"Close your eyes."

In an instant she was standing in total darkness in the middle of Cair Paraval with her children. Susan smiled, she knew the way to Caspian's palace. Before Susan could move though a guard came.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Susan, I'm here to see Caspian" she responded.

"Well you can't see him at this hour you will have to wait till morning."

Just at that moment Belinda cried.

"What do you have there?"

"My children."

"Oh well you still have to wait till morning."

Susan was shocked she hadn't realised that Caspian had moved to Cair Paraval.

"I supposed that he would stay at the telmarine castle." she whispered to her children.

Susan moved down towards the treasure room, when she got there she moved down to her chest and put on her favorite dress, the one she had met Caspian in. She then proceeded to fall asleep.

Susan woke at dawn and she went to the throne room. Then she sat on her chair.

It wasn't long until a lone figure entered the room. He stopped looked at Susan and went up to her. "Excuse me madam but unless you are me or one of the ancient kings and queens your not supposed to sit there."

"Don't you recognise me Caspian?" Susan looked at him directly.

"Susan?"

"Yes."

"What are those?" he asked motioning to the children

"Caspian the Eleventh and Belinda."

Just then Radula entered the hall looked up and saw Susan.


End file.
